The Life and Troubles of Camp Half Blood
by TobyTyTy101
Summary: Okay this story doesn't match the original story that much. So it starts in the Titan's Curse. Doesn't follow story line though. Enjoy! :):):):):)
1. The Fight

A/N: Hey guys. If you recognize my other stories, it's safe to assume that those will not be finished, yet there is a possibility that I might continue (Fat chance). Anyway, on a current note, this is about normal life on Camp Half Blood. Luke is normal (for now), Annabeth hasn't been taken, no danger as of this moment. The hunters are here, and it starts at the skirmish of Capture the Flag. This has barely anything to do with the story line. Mild language. Plus I haven't read this in a while so enjoy!~:):):):):):):):):):)

Percy smirked as he raced towards the creek, the flag waving over his head. He saw Thalia out of the corner of his eye, looking confused. He turned back, not registering the look of anger on her face, and just registering that Zoë had made it across with his flag. Zoë rammed into him and he fell down, in fingers reach of the border. Percy felt like a truck ran into him and black splotches dotted in his vision. He waited for five, ten, fifteen seconds before he was back to normal. He silently cursed to himself and he stood up. He heard an angry shout behind him. He turned and Thalia was standing in his face, lightning flickering in her eyes. "WHAT IN HADES' NAME WERE YOU DOING?!"

"I… I kno-" Thalia shushed him. Percy saw her smile, then her face got contorted with anger and force as she slammed Aegis into his nose. He felt electricity spark from the connection of the shield to his face, then lighting literally exploded inside of him, blasting him off of his feet. He yelled at he saw his feet carry over his face and the last thing he saw before impact was the ground rushing up toward him, his shadow looking like a flailing sparrow who lost his ability to fly. Then less than a second later, he felt like another truck, two airplanes, an elephant, five military helicopters, and all of the powers of the gods demolished him, then all was black.

Thalia should have known! She raced into the clearing just in time to see that scumbag snatch that flag from the tree and run. Thalia felt anger like she's never felt in a long time. Then again, she has been a tree for the past couple years. Thalia was about to charge him when she realized that Seaweed Brain might actually beat the hunters. That thought went away when she saw Zoë dash towards the creek faster than she can summon a lightning bolt. She saw Percy look into her eyes and before she could show her hate, Percy was sprawled on the ground, inches away from the border, and Zoë slowing to a stop at the tree where they planted their flag. Thalia actually felt a little bad for Percy, until she remembered the plan. She pushed Luke out of the way and as Jackson started to stand up, she let out a gargled scream and ran up to him. Percy turned and Thalia slammed into him, demanding why Percy did what he did. Percy was at a loss for words. Thalia couldn't help it, she thought Percy looked cute when he was nervous. She hushed him and grinned. But right then, she started to realize she might be bipolar as she got angry again and shoved Aegis into his face. For a brief half second she saw lightning flash through his eyes and saw a flash of blue-gray illuminate his body, then the light was gone and his feet left the ground. She immediately regretted what she did as he flew in the air, head over heels and smashed into the ground, face down, and lay still. She froze and waited for him to get up. After thirty seconds she started to feel a wave of anger heading towards her. She looked around her and saw that the Hunters had laughter in their eyes. Nope, that wasn't it. Then her eyes rested on Annabeth, who had tears in her eyes and when the blonde haired girl met eyes with her, she looked away, only to see Luke's eyes that were full of hatred. She wasn't so sure if Luke was angry at Thalia hurting Percy, or angry that she made to love of his life break down into tears. Whatever it was, she didn't find out, because a rustling on the creek bed told her that Percy was trying to stand up.

She felt relief wash over her and Grover walked over to the son of Poseidon. Thalia was about to apologize but stopped at the look of hatred radiating in Jackson's eyes. He glanced at Grover, who nodded and joined the other campers. Percy looked back at Thalia and had tears in his eyes. Thalia was taken aback and was at a loss for words as Percy sullenly walked back to the cabins. Thalia was going to break down when she noticed that Percy, who had his back to everyone else, raised his hand up to his shoulder, using his elbow as a hinge. Thalia had no clue as to what he was doing, but one look around told her that there was something wrong, no one had noticed the strange behavior Jackson. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy flick his hand. She heard a tremendous roar and turned around to see the whole creek fly at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but before a sound could come out, she was tumbling around in the water, which was suspended in the air. Water filled her lungs, and when she thought Percy was going to kill her, the water disappeared and she fell four yards to the ground, landing with a thud. Any remorse she had for that Seaweed Brain went away as she saw Percy's smirk before he turned back around. Thalia felt thunder roar in the sky as she rose her spear, pointing to his back.

Percy finally came to and then he felt pain. More pain than he ever took. He opened his eyes to a horrific sight. He saw the hunters trying not to laugh, and laughing was not normal for them. He turned his head to look at the Apollo Cabin, who had arrows pointing to an unknown source behind him. He got up, his muscles screaming with protest. He heard hooves clopping and saw Grover walk up to him. Percy suddenly remembered Thalia and turned and looked hatefully at the girl. When he looked at Grover, his look told him that he needed time alone. Grover nodded. As the satyr turned to the other campers, Percy caught a glance from Luke. Luke had sympathy in his eyes. Percy looked at Annabeth, whose eyes were red. Percy's eyes teared up as he looked back at Grace. He saw the cabins far away and he wasn't sure if he could make it that far, but he slowly trudged on. As he passed Thalia, a thought came to his mind. Why not get back at that little fucker? He raised his forearm, willing the creek to rise. He turned and caught sight of Thalia, who was looking at him strangely. He glanced at the water, which was high above anyone's head. He looked back at Grace, smirked, and flicked his hand. He saw, as if in slow motion, Thalia looking toward the water, which engulfed her, swirling her around as if she was caught in a whirlpool. Percy willed the storm to rise a dozen feet into the air. He waited one minute, then another thirty seconds. He wanted to murder her. He hated her. Yet there was something that told him to let her live. Percy let go of the storm. The water evaporated and the daughter of Zeus was suspended in the air for half a second, then came plummeting down. She landed stomach first, then looked up at Percy, who smirked back. He turned around and felt a slight tingling in the back of his neck. The hair rose up and he felt it. Electricity. He turned and saw a flash of light and ducked, wind rising this hair above his head, and the lightning strike passed over his head, charring the tree that held the flag only moments ago. He stood and stared at the tree in horror. Then he heard a scared scream from Annabeth. "PERCY! NO!" Percy had no idea what she was talking about, but he blinked and he saw pitch darkness. He heard the screams of Annabeth and the shouts of Luke and the crying of Thalia. He wanted to help them, but he was slipping, the voices fading, and he found peace. Finally.

Thalia silenced the whole world with her spear. Then sound came back just as lightning struck the spear and shot right at the little shit's head. Percy turned, gasped, and ducked just at the last second, however, and the tree in front of him got so charred, Percy took his attention away from Thalia and actually took interest in it. Thalia didn't expect anything to happen, but she was merely surprised as a smaller version of her father's Masterbolt appeared in her hands. Thalia, without thinking, blindly struck out, ignoring the screams from Annabeth. Grace opened her eyes and saw Percy laying there, not moving, hardly breathing. Luke ran up to her. Thalia thought he was going to kill her, but as she backed up, Luke grabbed her shoulders. "Thalia, it's okay," Luke said, hugging her.

Thalia looked at Percy and just then noticed the damaged she caused. "Percy?" she cautioned. "Percy," she asked again. Just then, the world burst with lightning as Thalia burst into tears. "NO! PERCY, NO!" Thalia ran up to the almost lifeless body as lightning struck the ground around her. Luke ran towards Thalia, who kept screaming, "NO! PERCY, PLEASE COME BACK! PERCY, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! NO!"

Luke grabbed Thalia and looked into her eyes as lighting flashed around them. "Thalia," he shouted above the rain and thunder. "STOP CRYING! YOU'RE DESTROYING CAMP HALF BLOOD! STOP CRYING! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Thalia looked at Percy and willed her tears to go away. As she did, the lightning ceased, and she noticed that the only ones standing in the clearing were Percy, Luke, Annabeth, and herself. Her tears stopped, and everything was silent. Annabeth was sitting on the ground, silently crying. Percy, was almost dead, his life hanging on Thalia's mind. Luke shook his head as he realized something was going to happen. Something did happen. Thalia blinked, and a single tear ran down her face and landed on Percy's face. The world took on a blue color. Thalia looked up and gasped. Lightning struck from every cloud that covered the sky. But the lightning started forming as one. Luke, whom she didn't notice, tackled her to the ground as Zeus's Masterbolt struck down onto Percy.

Zeus was thoughtfully sitting on his bed in Olympus when he felt that something was wrong. He stood up and walked onto the balcony. What he saw made even him froze. There was lighting, everywhere. He gasped when his Masterbolt hummed in his hand and almost blinded even him. He felt the energy from his Bolt vibrate Olympus, then suddenly everything stopped as if nothing happened. He shrugged and reluctantly went back to bed.

Luke held Thalia back as Percy was being carried by Chiron and a reluctant-to-leave-Luke-with-Percy's-muderer Annabeth to the infirmary, just to check to see if he's still alive. Only a true demigod could survive that. Percy was a true demigod. If he didn't survive, then Thalia would mentally break down and shatter Camp Half Blood. Thalia saw it now, as clear as day.

She was in love with Percy Jackson.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. So as you can see this varied from the original story. I will update soon! :)


	2. The Hatred

A/N: Chapter 2 here. As you might see, it is evident that I switch POV's abruptly, but I don't really want to write that in, as I'm lazy like that. Enjoy :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):):):):):):)

Thalia couldn't stand it anymore. She killed Percy and everyone hated her. She broke free of Luke's grasp and ran in the opposite direction of the Big House, toward her formerly inhabited tree. "THALIA! WAIT!" But Thalia didn't hear Luke as she ran towards the road into the mortal world. A million thoughts were swirling in her head. What would she do? Will she commit suicide. How will she commit suicide? As the girl processed all this, her feet pounded on the hard, wet, concrete. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see the food truck fly down the road, until she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the infirmary. She looked over to her right, and Percy was laying in the bed next to her, staring at her. Thalia grinned just as the door opened and a shocked Annabeth appeared, gaping at her.

Chiron nodded as Luke whispered into his ear. "And do you have any idea why she ran to the street?"

"Lost in her own thoughts, I guess," Luke replied, looking crestfallen.

"The kids aren't going to handle the news very well," Chiron sighed, shaking his head and flicking his tail.

"To what news, Percy is dying, or Thalia is dying?" Luke looked confused, and Chiron shook the head.

"No, Castellan, no. The fact that I am letting Thalia stay in the infirmary."

"Why is that, Chiron? Is it because she killed Jackson?" Chiron only nodded, had nothing to say, so he walked off to spread the news elsewhere. Luke shook his head and trudged of to find Annabeth, to tell her the news. She's going to freak. Luke saw the look on her face when Grace shouted at Percy. After all that's happened, Annabeth would be so pissed. Luke didn't want to think of that, but first she wanted to see if Percy actually is alive. He saw Nico di Angelo slumped over, walking slowly towards the Big House. Luke ran up to the kid. "Hey, what's up?" he said, trying to be upbeat. Nico flashed a glare at him. Luke frowned. This kid was the most excited kid on the face of the planet, and now he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Which was odd, considering that it has only been a few hours since the accident. "You going up to see Percy?" Nico wore a sarcastic face, and Luke rolled his eyes. "I have something to tell you. You know how Thalia got hit by that truck? Well, Chiron's letting her stay in the Infirmary," Luke cautioned. Nice shrugged as if that didn't surprise him. Luke started to warn him not to tell anyone, when he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear through the door to the Big House. Annabeth. "Oh, no!" Nico seemed to realize what was going to happen as well, and the two simultaneously took of towards the Big House. Nico fell down and Luke helped him up. It took about thirty seconds for them to reach the patio and they burst through the door and thundered up the steps. Luke slammed the door open, followed by di Angelo, and stared in horror at the bed Thalia was in.

Thalia was gone, and on further speculation Annabeth was gone, too. Percy had his eyes wide open (Luke was relieved he had survived), and stared in what can only be described as shock at the bed where Thalia was laying in. The sheets were messed around, smeared in blood, and there was an evident trail of blood leading out the door from where they came in. Luke was wondering how in Hades he did not notice that before. Just then, Chiron walked in. "Percy! My boy! I'm glad you are alive, you were ver-" Chiron's voice was cut off as he noticed the bed, the blood trail, and Annabeth's cap. Luke realized he must be terrifically horrified, he always makes sure to watch his mouth around campers, especially young ones like Nico. Chiron opened his mouth, and all that came out was, "Shit!" Nico and Luke, both bolted out the door, leaving Chiron starting at the bed.

Thalia's grin faded as she saw Annabeth's shock turn to anger, which turned to rage, which then turned into the blonde girl flying at her with her dagger. It vaguely reminded her of when Annabeth was only seven, flying at Luke with a hammer. Luke had dodged that, but Thalia was in no shape to move even her head. Annabeth brought the dagger down onto Thalia's side, Thalia screamed in pain and kicked out blindly, knocking Annabeth to the ground. Thalia got out of bed as fast as she can and stumbled out to the hall and walked up the stairs to the attic. Which was surprising really, considering the fact that there was a knife in her side, every bone in her body felt broken, and Annabeth was on the floor, holding her face. Thalia shook her head, and groaned, as she felt as if all the blood escaped it. Dots blurred her vision, stairs spinning, and mind reeling, she eventually reached the attic and shut the door behind her. She collapsed on the ground, crying for Percy and gasping with pain. The last thing she saw before the dots completely covered her sight, was Nico di Angelo and Luke Castellan calling to her and rushing towards her, then her head fell back with a gasp and a silent plead for her to never to hurt any of her friends again and for Percy to be okay.

Annabeth saw Luke and Nico talking a little ways from the Big House. She was going to say hi, but she wanted to see Percy first. So she walked through the door, suddenly wanting to be alone. She grumbled curses to Thalia as she made her way up the steps. How could she have done that to Percy? How? It started off as a simple anger issue, then it led to pushing, then to drowning, then to a fucking lightning storm. Annabeth swore that if she ever tracked down Thalia, she would avenge Percy. She wanted to see Percy alive, badly. But it was hard to be sure after Thalia called upon her father to attack Jackson. She walked into the infirmary and gasped. There was Percy, who was alive, thank you very much. But then there was Thalia, in the bed next to him, grinning. Annabeth felt her face flush and her mind spin, then she felt anger like she's never felt it before. How dare she hurt Jackson, how dare she? So, without really thinking, Chase growled and flung herself at Thalia, grabbing her knife and bringing it down. She felt blood splatter her face, Percy gasped, and Thalia cried out. Annabeth smirked, opened her eyes, and saw nothing but a bare foot smash into her head. She gasped, lost hold of the knife, and collapsed. She groaned as her head spun. When it cleared, she shook her head and looked around. She heard a loud footsteps and blindly ran away from the source. She gasped when she smashed into the railing and flung herself out over the balcony.

She landed with a thud and looked up to see if anyone saw her. She realized with a jolt that Percy witnessed the whole thing. She groaned, got up, and groaned again. She ran, no, wait. She hobbled around the Big House and took off down towards the mortal world when Travis Stoll ran by with some hissing arrows, laughing. He glanced at her and came to an abrupt stop. He looked her up and down, then gasped as some Apollo campers ran past him, taking the arrows. Stoll smirked slightly when suddenly there was a loud _**BOOM!**_ from behind Annabeth. She didn't have to look to see what happened. Travis's smirk was gone in an instant, however, and he took off towards the Big House. Off to tell Chiron. Of course. Well, she won't get caught! She can just walk out of here and no one will noti- she stopped as she heard the voice. She turned and was facing Mr. D. "And where, young lady, do you think you're going?"

Thalia woke up to her being shook by an unseen force. Then her vision cleared and no one other than Jackson was shaking her awake, his eyes red. "Get off of me!" Thalia snapped. Percy looked hurt and taken aback. Thalia sighed. Then she remembered everything, from the little prick jeopardizing the plan, to almost killing him, to loving him, then to Annabeth trying to kill her. "Percy, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just, next time don't be a little arrogant prick!"

Percy smirked. "You do realize that I will never change, right?" Thalia tried to laugh, but her side sent shocking pains to her body, and she gasped. "Hey, don't hurt yourself" Percy cautioned. Percy sat down on the bedside next to Thalia. "So, tell me what happened. What exactly did happen to me?" Percy rested his hand on the sheets next to her. Thalia took it, shocking Jackson. Not the Thalia/Zeus kind of shock, but the expression.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry. I tried to electrocute you with my spear, but you dodged it, and, and, and you, you weren't paying at- attention, and some sort of miniature Masterbolt appeared in my hands. Oh, Percy, I think I tried to kill you, I think I wanted to kill you!" Thalia was on the verge of tears, and Percy squeezed her hand. "And Luke told me, he told me you were still alive. But then I noticed what I've done, and, and I think those weird freakish Big Three Demigod powers took over. And I started to cry and, oh Percy, I created this storm and, oh, Percy!" Thalia burst into tears and Jackson shook his head.

"Thalia, I didn't know you did anything to me. I just blacked out and woke up here. As soon as I woke up, you stirred, then you looked at me, grinning. But then Annabeth walked in and tried to fucking kill you! She stabbed you, you kicked her, and fucking left! Annabeth was holding her head, and when Luke and Nico came in, she jumped over the balcony before they noticed. Chiron came in and the two campers went looking for you. When I told Chiron what happened, we heard screams coming up from the attic and Luke and Nico dragged you in, passed out and I was so scared. I..." Percy sucked in a breath, then blurted out. "I love you!" Thalia looked up. "I've had feelings for you ever since you and Annabeth piled into my parents' car. And, and thats why I didn't drown you in that creek! I would have died if you got killed!"

Thalia grinned, the same grin she had flashed Percy twice, at the Creek, and before Annabeth stabbed her. Percy noticed it too, and he realized. They both had strong feelings for each other. Just at that moment. The doorway burst open and Chiron came in, holding a struggling Annabeth in front of him. Thalia cursed and Percy scowled. Annabeth screamed, "Percy! Get away from her! She wants to kill you!" Thalia tried to sit up, but winced in pain and Percy lightly pushed her back down. Thalia grumbled under her breath that she could live on her own, but laid down anyway. Annabeth tried to wrestle out of Chiron's grasp, but it was as if Chiron was frozen. Annabeth persisted, "Percy, please! She will kill you! I don't want you to die!" Thalia looked at Percy intently, who seemed to be calm.

But Percy was not calm. He was seething on the inside. How dare Annabeth try to kill Thalia? Sure, Thalia tried to hurt him, but that was an argument turning into a terrible Big Three Demigod "quarrel". Percy stood up, reluctantly letting go of Thalia's hand. Thalia grabbed his arm and looked at him, scared. Percy looked into her eyes and sighed. He got up, shaking off Thalia's arm, and turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, I need to tell you something." Jackson walked over to Annabeth, standing right in front of her. "You hurt Thalia, and that hurt me," Percy growled. His voice was surprisingly calm. "And you expect me to forgive you?" Before Annabeth could clearly process what he said, Percy drove his fist into Annabeth's gut, making her cry out. Just then, Luke walked in. His face turned into a scowl, his scar turning red.

Luke walked inside the Infirmary just in time to see Percy Jackson sucker punch his girlfriend. And trust him, that's a terrible sight to see. Luke must confess, he hated Percy. He actually trusted the gods. The last time Luke did that, he walked back with a permanent scar. He only pretended to like Jackson because of Annabeth and Thalia. Now that Thalia and Jackson, love each other, and Annabeth and Jackson hate each other, he did the most sensible thing to do. He roared, unsheathed Backbiter, and tackled Jackson to the ground. Thalia gasped as Luke slashed Jackson cheek. A reminder of what happens when you trust the gods. A reminder that Luke Castellan is on the correct side. The Titans. Percy shoved him, but not after Castellan pushed Annabeth to the door. Chiron made a grab for Luke, but Luke dodged it and look of towards the stairs, through the camp, and to Kronos. With Annabeth at his side the whole time.

A/N: Well now thats done :) I will update soon ;):):):):):):):):):):):):)


End file.
